The use of electronic devices for capturing, viewing, editing, and sharing digital content has increased significantly in recent years. Users frequently record digital content (e.g., images and/or videos) with their portable electronic devices (e.g., smart phones, tablets, and dedicated digital cameras); view and edit their digital content in image management applications (e.g., Photos from Apple Inc. of Cupertino, Calif.) and/or digital content management applications (e.g., iTunes from Apple Inc. of Cupertino, Calif.); and share their digital content with others through instant messages, email, social media applications, and other communication applications.
Portable electronic devices typically capture two types of digital content: still images and video. A still image is typically captured by simply pressing a shutter button. The still image freezes an instant in time, but details of the moment surrounding that instant are lost. Videos record extended periods of time, which may include both interesting moments and not-so-interesting moments. Significant editing is typically required to remove the less interesting moments.